Anything Can Happen anywhere, Even in Hawaii
by VnesscutieAshleyyluv
Summary: There was a raffle and Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor win a trip to go to Hawaii over the summer vacation…The gang is so excited. They know everything about Hawaii. Except…Well, let’s just say their not going to like it!TROYELLA! R&R!
1. What Were The Odds?

**SUMMARRY- There was a raffle and Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor win a trip to go to Hawaii over the summer vacation…The gang is so excited. They know everything about Hawaii. Except……Well, let's just say their not going to like it! **

* * *

**What Were the Odds?**

It was the last day of school East High. It was the last period of the day and Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor were in Ms. Darbus' class. She was talking about the musical which, surprisingly, Sharpay and Ryan wasn't interested in. Everyone was just waiting for the bell to ring.

Nobody could wait because at the end of school that day they were going to have a big raffle. The ASB officers would pick six people to go to Hawaii for summer vacation. Everyone wanted to win so badly.

Then they started the countdown…

"Three…" troy started

"Two…" continued Chad"

"One…" finished Ryan.

The bell had rung and everyone was throwing backpacks and sweatshirts in to the air.

Everyone ran out the door and into the field house **(A/N if they don't have one…they filed into their auditorium) **

The raffle was ready and was going to take place. The seven ASB officers stood up and walked to the table…Their names were Michelle, Marina, Katherine, Natalie, Alexx, Jake, and Kyle.

The ASB leaders were snobby. Their was even snobby than Sharpay. They always wanted the biggest part and got what they wanted all the time. Michelle was the leader of the group.

"Alright everyone! Settle Down!" Michelle said…Nobody lowered their voices. In fact, it got louder. "I said sit down!" Michelle screamed into the microphone which she was holding. Everyone immediately became quite after looking at her face which was turning into a dark shade of red.

"Thank you! Now you all know why we gathered here on this very fine day! It is to pick the six people who get to go to Hawaii. Everyone's name is in this raffle box except for us, the ASB officers, for it wouldn't be fair. _She paused for a second as if she were waiting for something_. Well, where did the clapping go! _Everyone started clapping. They didn't want her to repeat what she said, more importantly, how she said it!._ Thank you…come on guys have some manners. So anyways, then we will pick the six tickets and get back to you in a second.

That took about 15 minutes.

"Dude, why is she taking so long?" Troy asked out of impatience.

"She's probably taking so long since she can't read! I mean seriously ! She's worse than Sharpay!"

"Hey!" came a voice to the right. It was Sharpay.

"Sorry shar…just kidding!"

"Look, I don't care if you insult Michelle…but another insult about me and you're a goner buddy!"

"Okay! We got the six!" Michelle yelled into the microphone.

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand who was standing right next to him. They wanted to win so badly. Chad did the same with Taylor, and Ryan with Sharpay.

"The winners are…Troy Bolton_ (Everyone cheered…after all he was the most popular), _Sharpay Evans_ (When Michelle said this, everyone had a dirty look on the face. Gabriella couldn't help looking sad, she wanted to be with Troy)_, Gabriella Montez_ (Gabriella perked back up and Troy and her slipped into a kiss. They broke apart after about a minute to come up for air), _Chad Danforth, and Taylor Mackessie(**A/N I forgot how to spell her last name…so if you review, can you tell us?)(**_The couple were so happy. They embraced in a hug)_, and Ryan Evans_ (For a second Ryan was sad because he wasn't with the gang. As soon as he heard his name, he felt like he was the happiest guy on earth)_

"Whoo!" He yelled loudly. Everyone turned to look at him and he turned away. Sharpay was hiding her face with her hands mumbling, "I am not related to him, I am not related to him!"

The Gang was on their adventure together again. While everyone left the auditorium with their heads hung low, The six of them looked very proud as they exited the auditorium holding hands.

"The six of us together, what were the odds!" Taylor said.

Then they walked to they hallway singing…

**Chorus**

**What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout.**

**Troy:  
Finally summer's here.  
Good to be chillin' out.  
I'm off the clock. The pressure's off.  
Now my girl's what it's all about.**

**Gabriella:  
Ready for some sunshine.  
For my heart to take a chance.  
I'm here to stay, and I'm moving away.  
Ready for a summer romance.**

**Troy & Gabriella:  
Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
Come on and let me hear you say it now. Right now.**

**chorus:  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout.**

**Sharpay:  
Play by the rules.  
No summer school.  
I'm free to shop til I drop.**

**Ryan:  
It's an education vacation.**

**Ryan & Sharpay:  
And the party never has to stop.**

**Sharpay:  
We've got things to do.  
We'll see you soon.**

**Ryan:  
And we're really gonna miss ya all.**

**Sharpay:  
Goodbye to you and you.**

**Ryan:  
And you and you.**

**Ryan & Sharpay:  
Bye bye til next fall!**

**Ryan & Sharpay:  
Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
Come on and let me here it now. Right now.**

**chorus:  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout.**

**Troy & Gabriella:  
No more waking up at 6 AM.  
Cuz now our time is all our own.**

**Ryan & Sharpay:  
Enough already. We're waiting.  
Come on, let's go.**

**Go out of control!**

**Alright.  
Everybody.  
Yeah.**

**School pride. Let's show it.  
We're champions, and we know it.  
Wildcats! We are the best! Red, white, and gold.**

**When it's time to win, we do it.  
We're number one. We proved it.**

**Let's live it up. Get the party down.  
That's what the summer's all about.**

**What time is it?**

**Gabriella:  
Summertime is finally here.**

**Let's celebrate.**

**Troy & Gabriella:  
Wanna hear you loud and clear now.**

**School's out.**

**Chad & Taylor:  
We can sleep as late as we want to...**

**It's our time!**

**Ryan & Sharpay:  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do.**

**What time is it?  
It's summertime.**

**We're lovin' it.  
Come on and sing it loud now!**

**What time is it?  
It's party time.**

With this they left to their separate house to get packing. They were leaving the very next day. They knew they were going to have the best time. But, I mean, anything can happen right? Even if it is Hawaii!

* * *

**(A/N) Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!**

**That's all for now Folks! Hope you enjoyed! Tell me if we should continue. This is definitely a Troyella and Chaylor! Sharpay and Ryan will have OC's! Suggestions and reviews are welcome…**

**We were also introducing Zeke, Jason, Kelsi…..(you get it) in the next chapter….if you want that, tell us in review or PM. Any other ideas/pairs?….Again…any suggestions/reviews are welcome!**

**JUST OUT OF CURIOSITY, ARE YOU GUYS ZANESSA/TROYELLA OR ZASHLEY/TROYPAY FANZ!?!?!**

**Vanessa/Ashley**


	2. I will Always Be there For You Not!

**Recap-**

* * *

* * *

The next day, the whole gang met at the airport. Each person had two suitcases; after all, they were going to be gone for a whole month! Sharpay however was the only person with six suitcases.

"Shar, why do you have six suitcases…we're only going for two months!" exclaimed Chad.

"I know Chad…but that's two whole months. Ok. See? I have six suitcases right? Well, three of them are filled with clothes and the other three are filled with make-up.

Chad just rolled his eyes.

_Flight 23435_**(A/N WE don't even know if that's a flight number !lol!) **_to Hawaii, now open for boarding. _

"That's us! We better go guys!" Troy said taking a hold of Gabriella's hand after he saw her tear up. "Gabi, What's wrong, baby?"

"Troy, I have never been away from my mom. TO tell you the truth I haven't even been to a sleepover before. I'm already homesick Troy. How will I survive in Hawaii. That too, for two whole months!"

"Gabi, Don't worry! I am hear and I will always be. Don't be sad. Ok? Just think of me as your mom!"

Gabriella started to giggle. Troy seemed to have that effect on her a lot. She took a hold of Troy's hand as they started to board the train. Sharpay and Ryan, as always, took off to find there seats in first class, while Chad, Taylor, Troy, and, Gabi, went to the normal class**(A/N What is that class called?). **They looked at their tickets and saw that their seats were scattered. Chad's seat was at B35, Taylor's was at C14, Troy's E56, and Gabi's A27. They each said there good-byes and left to find there seats.

Since they had a night flight, almost everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Chad and Gabi. Chad was playing Video games in his seat next to a sleeping man who got up disturbed from Chad yelling, "Take that you evil monkey!" Chad got told by the flight attendant that if he didn't keep his voice down, he would have to get off the plane. Chad being like a little kid thought she was serious and that a person could really stop the plane for some to get off. He quieted down immediately and slept the rest of the way.

**Meanwhile…with Gabi (A/N Italics the nightmare…bold italicsGabi thinking)**

Gabi was sleeping. Tears were running down her face.

_One day at school, Gabi opened her locker. A note fell out. It was from Troy. Gabi opened the note which said…_

_Gabriella, I really need to talk to you...it's important. Come to you know where at lunch._

_Troy_

_Gabi got really tensed and worried. For one thing Troy never calls Gabi by her full name. It's always either Gabi or Ella. The second thing was that Troy always says something before he signs his name. Something like, 'always thinkin of u' or 'love ya'. This time it was nothing. But, Gabi thought that he was probably in a hurry and shrugged it off. Lunch time came. Gabi went to their secret hideout and saw Troy sitting on the bench. She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Troy seemed to move away signaling her to stop. Gabi was not happy of what was happening. Why was troy moving away from her? _

"_Gabriella, I don't…i just…i think….I think we need to break up."_

_Gabriella immediately grabbed his hand. "Why Troy?"_

_Troy took his hand away. "Because just like you did right now, you're being too clingy. I don't like that feeling. Besides…I know this girl and her name is Nicole. I REALLY like and I asked her to go out with me. She said yes."_

_Gabriella in the brim of tears choked out, "So, was I just a contemporary person to make sure you don't look bad in front of your friends?"_

"_No. Gabriella-"_

"_Save it for somebody who cares Bolton. Why don't you tell your darling Nicole!" saying this Gabriella ran down stairs._

Gabi finally woke up. She continued crying quietly. _**What if Troy really doesn't like me? What if my nightmares came true? Is Troy really like that? No! He can't be. He promised to be there for me!**_

With this she fell back to sleep. 3 hours later she was woken up by the flight attendant. "Ms. We will be landing. Please put your seatbelts on."

"All right, thanks!"

They landed safely. She met up with Chad and Taylor and walked to Troy's seat since he was the farthest. Gabriella was the first to reach Troy and to run away from it all. She ran up to Chad and started crying on his shoulder.

"Gabi what's wrong!" Chad asked her. Gabi pointed to Troy who was making out with a girl next to him.

"He said he'd be there for me!" Gabriella told Chad.

Chad took Gabriella out with their luggage and tried to comfort her while Taylor stayed behind.

"You, Troy! You backstabbing lowlife freak!" Taylor exclaimed bringing Troy apart form that girl.

"Taylor! What did I do! Wait…we landed already?"

"Yes! Gabi came to get you and saw that you were making out with this girl. She ran out heartbroken. You said you'd always be there for her."

"Taylor! I'm sorry , please forgive me!"

"I'm not the one you should be begging Troy!"

Troy got up with , took his luggage and went out of the plane with Taylor in search of Chad and Gabriella, leaving the girl who was sitting next to Troy abandoned.

The girl's name was Nicole, just like in Gabriella's dream. She said, "That girl will not get Troy Bolton. He told me where they were going to be staying and I am going to get her tonight! Watch out Gabriella Montez! That's all I can say! 'cause tonight, you're going down!"

* * *

**(A/N) That's all Folks! Again we want to give HSMandChelseaFCfan some credit. Sorry about this chapter being short and that we couldn't put Zeke and the gang in this chapter...they will be in the 3rd or 4th chapter…this is also going to be a zekepay as well so ya…..reviews and suggestions welcome!!!**

**Love ya,**

**Vanessa/Ashley 4eva!!!!!!!!!**

Return to Top


	3. Dinner and Yells

**(A/N) Nicole will be in the next chapter….we might change our mind about the zekepay and everything…we don't know exactly how to incorporate him and the rest of the gang, into the story… **

* * *

**Recap-**

_The girl's name was Nicole, just like in Gabriella's dream. She said, "That girl will not get Troy Bolton. He told me where they were going to be staying and I am going to get her tonight! Watch out Gabriella Montez! That's all I can say! 'cause tonight, you're going down!" _

* * *

**DINNER AND YELLS**

Troy and Taylor went out of the plane and checked their bags in. They looked around for the others and found them sitting in the waiting area. Gabriella was still on Chad crying her eyes out. As soon as Troy saw her, he felt immediate guilt. The two walked up to the gang.

"Gabriella, I-"

"Get away from her!" Chad said as Troy came nearer. Everyone was standing near Gabriella somehow protecting her. "She doesn't need you! You lied to this poor, innocent girl! I would have thought you knew better!"

"Chad, come on, you-"

"OH! Don't 'Chad come on' me! You hurt her and that's all that matters right now. You caused her nothing but pain and suffering. She doesn't need you with her anymore Troy. We got her back, so just go away from her."

"Guys, just let me explain. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yeah right doofus! Of course you didn't mean to kiss that girl. Your make-out session was just on accident…suuuure." But that wasn't Chad who spoke. It was Sharpay. When Sharpay mentioned The 'make-out session' more tears started flow on Gabriella's face as she hid her face in Chad's shirt, making it wet.

" Oh my god…I'm so sorry Gabi…I didn't mean to say it! I just-"Sharpay said as she found out why Gabi started crying even harder. But Gabriella cut her off.

"No, it's okay…what you said was true." Gabi said between sobs.

"Chad please take Gabriella somewhere else while we finish talking to Troy please!" Taylor finally said. She couldn't stand seeing Gabriella like this. The rest of the gang was glad she said this. Now they wouldn't have to watch out for what they were saying.

* * *

**With Chad and Gabi**

* * *

"Come on Gabs…let's go get something to eat" Chad said as he and Gabriella walked hand in hand down the hall. 

They looked around for places to eat and found Macaroni Grill. They smelled the aroma of the food as they went near the door. Chad immediately got hungry.

They decided to go in there and start eating. A waiter came up to them.

"How many?"

"Table for two please" Chad replied. After the waiter took them to a table Chad continued…

"So, Gabriella, what are you going to do about Troy" Gabi had stopped crying when the minute they walked into the restaurant. She had wiped her eyes as soon as she entered. She didn't want people starring at her.

"Chad, I-" She was cut off by the waiter.

"What can I get you guys tonight?"

Chad and Gabriella were thinking.

After a loud silence, Chad replied and said, "Well, I think I'll have the Brick Oven Formaggio and a soda please." The Brick Oven Formaggio was basically melted mozzarella cheese served bubbling from their brick oven with Parmesan bread crisps and the customer's choice of toppings: grilled chicken pizzaiola or Italian sausage & pepperoni.

The waiter wrote it down and then asked, "How about you Miss?"

"I think I'll just have some Caesar Salad and a soda."

"Alright…You're food will be here in approximately 5 minutes. **(A/N- I know it's hard to believe that it would just take 5 min. to make what Chad ordered, but it's fiction alright? Hence, the name FanFiction) **

"What are you talking about Gabriella? I mean, you're like the king and queen of all junk food. Why did you just get a salad?"

"I am not that hungry Chad. I just want some time to think things through."

"Ok…I understand…but, just to let you know Gabs, I will always be there for you. No matter what happens. Even if I'm all the way across the world, I will be there to protect you."

"You really mean that Chad?"

"Always Gabi" Chad responded.

"Thanks Chad! That really means a lot to me. Especially at this moment…" Gabi responded. Her voice was quivering and her eyes started to tear, The two embraced in a friendly hug.

The food came and the two started eating. Gabriella, a little slower than usual. They started talking from about everything to nothing, so that Gabi could stop thinking about Troy.

They finished there food and started to walk back up to the resting place where the rest of the cast was. On there way, Chad really had to go to the bathroom.

"You know what Gabi? I think I had too much soda. I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back. Wait for me ok?"

"Alright Chad…hurry up!"

"I'll try!"

Gabriella started chuckling, but something, or should I say someone, made her stop.

* * *

**Meanwhile...with the rest of the cast**

* * *

"Chad please take Gabriella somewhere else while we finish talking to Troy please!" Taylor finally said. She couldn't stand seeing Gabriella like this. The rest of the gang was glad she said this. Now they wouldn't have to watch out for what they were saying. 

They all watched Chad and Gabriella disappear down the hall as they walked hand in hand.

As soon as Chad and Gabi disappeared, Ryan started…

"So, would you mind telling us what the hell you were thinking?"

"Would guys let me explain.?"

"What is there to explain Troy?" Sharpay blurted out.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you. I just don't see why you guys are yelling and ganging up on me." He said backing away and putting his hands up showing that he surrenders.

"Why? 'cause you broke an innocent girl's heart ok? You know what Troy?, we don't need your stinkin' explanation. Just get the hell out of here ok?"

Troy backed away and headed down the same hall Chad and Gabi did with his head hung low. He kept walking slowly not looking at where he was going. He kept walking and suddenly bumped into a chuckling girl and she started to fall. Troy caught her. He looked down to see who he caught and found Gabriella. They looked into each other's eyes and connected. There was a pure, loud, distracting silence. Not a single person was in the hall moving and you could even here a pin drop.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabi got out of Troy's hands and started to walk down the hall forgetting all about Chad. Then Troy went into a song…

Troy:

**The last time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't see you with the Sun shining in my eyes  
I said "Hello" but you kept on walking  
I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway**

**The Last time I saw you, you turned away  
I couldn't hear you with your voice ringing in my ears  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?  
I couldn't feel you, your always so far away**

**I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you would stay with me a while**

This song made Gabi freeze. She had tears in her eyes, but kept walking away. This just made Troy to slip into another song…

Troy _Spoken:_  
**Baby, I know you're hurting  
Right now you feel like you could never  
Love again  
Now all I ask is for a chance  
To prove that I love you**

**From the first day  
That I saw your smiling face  
Honey, I knew that we would  
Be together forever  
Ooh when I asked you out  
You said no but I found out  
Darling that you'd been hurt  
You felt like you'd never love again  
I deserve a try honey just once  
Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge  
But honey he' s nothing like me**

**_Chorus:_  
I'll never break your heart  
I'll never make you cry  
I'd rather die than live without you  
I'll give you all of me  
Honey, that's no lie  
_2x_**

**As time goes by  
You will get to know me  
A little more better  
Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby  
And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid)  
To let your feelings show (feelings show)  
And I understand  
Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because)  
I deserve a try (try) honey  
Just once (once)  
Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked)  
You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge)  
But honey he's nothing like me  
Darling why can't you see**

_**Chorus (2x)**_

**_Bridge:_  
No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)  
I swear (Oh I, oh I, I swear)  
No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)**

_**Chorus (3x)**_

Gabriella couldn't help it…her face was just filled with tears. She forgot everything and kept running. She ran all the way to the cast and started sobbing on Sharpay's shoulders.

The whole cast was flustered. They didn't know what just happened. One minute Troy left and the next Gabi is crying hysterically on Sharpay's shoulders

Troy was still in the same spot.He starring at the firection Gabriella just ran in. He made a quick sigh. Suddenly, someone opened the bathroom door. It was Chad. Chad looked around for Gabriella. He couldn't find her. He scanned the hall once again. Then, his eyes landed on Troy…

* * *

**What will Chad do to Troy?**

* * *

**(A/N) Cliffy! **

**The first song was called 'Make You Smile' by Plus 44**

**The second one was by the Backstreet Boys….I know their kinda old…but it was the only song that fit onto this story. **

**Please Review! Suggestions are welcome! **

**JUST A QUICK RANDOM POLL!**

**WHICH CELEBRITY WOULD YOU MOST LIKE TO MEET AND HAVE A RELATIONSHIP?**

**1. Zac Efron **

**2. Corbin Bleu**

**3. Dylan Sprouse/Cole Sprouse(specify which one)**

**5 Lucas Grabeel**

**6. Johnny Depp**

**7. Orlando Bloom**

**8. Mitchel Musso**

**9. Jonas Brothers (Name which one)**

**10. Other...(specify who)**

**SPEAK YOUR MIND!!!!!! lol!**

**Vanessa/Ashley**


End file.
